vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Predator (The Predator)
Summary *** This profile may contain spoilers *** The Upgraded Predator or Ultimate Predator is one of the antagonists in The Predator (2018). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, up to 8-A with weaponry Name: Ultimate Predator Origin: Predator Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genetically altered Predator Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (He can see in the infrared spectrum, and, with his enhanced vision that functions like Bio-Mask, he can see across the electromagnetic spectrum, such as in ultraviolet and more detailed infrared, and identify the emotional states of others), Martial Arts and Weapon Mastery, Plasma Manipulation, Invisibility, Longevity (Predators can live for hundreds to even thousands of years), Resistance to acid (A Predator's blood can neutralize Xenomorph acid to lessen its effects), disease (Predators have advanced immune systems that render them highly resistant to most bacteria and viruses), and radiation (Predators can survive exposure to amounts of radiation that would prove lethal for humans), Portal Creation via Spaceship, Explosion Manipulation via wrist computer, Large Size (Type 0, 11 feet tall) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Casually ripped out a regular Predator's spine, should be comparable to his durability), up to Multi-City Block level+ with weapons Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to a regular predator that could outrun a car) with Supersonic reactions (Dodged a plasmacaster's projectile at pointblank range) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, likely higher (Much stronger than regular predators) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Tanked a blast from Fugitive Predator's mask that could destroy a house with only superficial wounds, his exoskeleton is so hard that wristblades shatter upon contact) Stamina: High. Ultimate Predator could survive getting amputated and blasted by his own upgraded wrist plasmacaster. Range: Extended melee via weapons and due to large size, several metres with speargun, wristblade projectiles and plasma caster, tens of kilometres with self-destructive device. Predator's spaceship can travel interstellar distance via wormhole. Standard Equipment: A number of weapons, including a Speargun, and a Medicomp. While regular predators need Bio-Masks to enhance their visions and survive in alien atmospheres, Ultimate Predators doesn't need one as his vision has been upgraded to function like a Bio-Mask. *'Upgraded Plasmacaster:' A long-range, wrist-mounted weapon that fires bolts of concentrated plasma at targets. Ultimate Predator's plasmacaster seems to be much more powerful than regular ones. *'Wrist Gauntlet:' A vital part of a Predator's equipment, their Wrist Gauntlet houses several different features, including the Sat-Com, a holographic projector that can scan and map out a Predator's surroundings. It also contains their Self-Destruct Device and controls for their cloaking. **'Self-Destruct Device:' An extremely powerful explosive device built into a Predator's Wrist Gauntlet, the Self-Destruct Device is used as a last resort in the event that they are defeated as an act of honorable suicide that erases their technology and all signs of their presence. The size of the ensuing explosion can apparently be controlled by the Predator, peaking at large enough to wipe out 300 city blocks of a rainforest. While most often used for ritual suicide, in serious situations a Predator can detach the Device to use it offensively. **'Cloak:' An advanced piece of Predator technology that can be used to render the user invisible, or nearly so, allowing them to stalk and kill prey undetected by warping light around them. This system is not perfect, leaving a slight distortion in the light as a sign of the Predator's presence, and it has been known to temporarily short-circuit when exposed to water. **'Ugraded Wristblades:' The most basic of a Predator's weapons, taking the form of a retractable blade built into the Wrist Gauntlet. Ultimate Predator's wristblades can be shot as projectiles. *'Spaceship:' A spaceship capable of interstellar travel via wormhole creation. *'Hell-Hounds:' Alien hounds used for tracking. Intelligence: High. Ultimate Predator is enhanced by genes of various strong and intelligent species throughout the galaxy. Weaknesses: Standard Yautja's weaknesses but without breathing difficulty on earth due to being enhanced by human genes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Predator (Franchise) Category:Yautja Category:Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Plasma Users Category:Claw Users Category:Portal Users Category:Mutants Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Movie Characters Category:Warriors Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Pilots Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8